


Power Swap

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Power Swap, Will shadow travels in his sleep, both learn more about each others powers, idk - Freeform, lou ellen accidently switched them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 7th - Power SwapLou Ellen accidently causes Nico and Will's powers to swap
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Power Swap

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't really an AU, but I really couldn't come up with anything else. I'm not really sure about this story in general so I hope you enjoy it.

October 7th - Power Swap

Will shivered as a cool breeze swept across his body. Kayla must have left the window open again so he reached for his blanket but couldn’t find it. With a groan he slowly opened his eyes to get used to the brightness of the Apollo cabin only to realize that it wasn’t a. bright and b. he wasn’t in the Apollo cabin anymore. Another loud groan escaped him as he flopped onto his back to look up at the stars. 

Ever since the mishap with one of Lou Ellen’s spells his and Nico’s powers had been swapped. She promised that they would return to normal after a couple of days, but it had now been a week. At least there was nothing really happening that required either Nico or Will to use each other’s powers. The camp had been calm and any injury that walked into the infirmary could easily be handled by some ambrosia or his siblings. To be honest, it kind of made Will like he wasn’t needed anymore. He wasn’t made to have super cool Underworld powers. He was supposed to be a healer, something Nico was surprisingly good at. Of course, Nico just told Will that he had a good teacher, but Will could tell otherwise. Nico was just talented at learning quickly, he had to be with everything he had been through.

With a heavy sigh, Will closed his eyes and tried to focus on where he wanted to go, calling the shadows towards him. Nico always made it look so easy, but it wasn’t. Even Hazel said that she still had problems sometimes. He shook his head and went back to focusing on getting himself to the Hades cabin. The cool pull of the shadows listened to his call as they pulled him into their domain and spit him out just a bit above Nico’s bed.

“Shit,” Will hissed before he fell onto Nico effectively waking him up.

“Ow! What?” Nico shouted in a panic, automatically reaching for his sword next to him.

“It’s just me!” Will yelled as he quickly sat back on his knees, hands raised to show Nico he wasn’t a threat. He watched as his boyfriend cutely blinked his eyes a few times, then rubbed the remains sleepiness from them.

“Will?” Nico yawned, putting his sword back next to his bed. His eyes locked with Will’s, a small smirk on his face. “Having problems with shadow traveling again while sleeping?”

“Don’t be smug about it,” Will pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest. “But yes. Now it makes sense why you shadow traveled to my bed every night without realizing it.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Nico asked, concern filling his eyes.

Will looked away from Nico embarrassed as he let himself deflate. “Yes,” he admitted. It wasn’t like he could hide it from Nico. Nico had traveled to Will’s bed for months because of his nightmares, subconsciously seeking comfort with the shadows answering him. Will hated to admit that he had nightmares almost every night about the people he lost. And now with Nico’s powers it seemed that he couldn’t hide that any longer. At least when Nico was shadow traveling while asleep he ended up where he subconsciously wanted to be. Will, on the other hand, would shadow travel all around the camp and wake up only to have to travel is butt to the Hades cabin.

Nico gave him a soft understanding look as he scooted over and pat the bed next to him, “Come here.”

Will just nodded as he moved himself to sit next to Nico. A small smile graced his lips as Nico took his hand in his own as they sat their silently. Nico didn’t need to ask what his nightmare was about. It was always the same, either about those he had lost or those he will lose because he isn’t strong enough. That seemed to be even worse now that he didn’t have his healing powers and was even more helpless despite the awesomeness of Nico’s powers. What made him feel worse was that Nico had learned how to control most of his powers by himself, while he struggled with the basics despite having Nico to help him. 

“I guess I never was meant to be anything but a healer.” Will sighed in defeat. 

Nico’s hand gave his a squeeze, “Will, my powers are not easy to control. It took me years to master it. The fact that you can shadow travel without passing out right after in only week is more amazing than you think. It took me at least a month to do that. And as you well know months after the war with Gaea to relearn that. It will just take some time and I’ll be right here beside you.”

Will shrugged, “I feel useless. It just shows that I’m not needed in the infirmary as much as I thought.”

Nico sighed, “Will, that is because nothing is currently happening. During the wars you were the only one that could have saved so many. Believe me when I say this, but Thanatos was quite annoyed that peoples’ names disappeared off his list when he came to collect them. That was because of you.” He knocked their shoulders together lightly, “I would be lost without you. You really think your siblings could have gotten me to stay in the infirmary for three days, yet alone get them there to begin with?”

Will chuckled softly as he lightly knocked their shoulder together again. “That was because you had a huge crush on me at the time and just didn’t know it yet.” His eyes looked over to his boyfriend, satisfied that Nico was blushing at his comment. Even after years of dating he was still able to make him blush.

“That’s not the point,” Nico pouted adorably. “The point is that you are more amazing than you think. Even without your healing abilities people listen to you and admire you. No one in the Ares cabin will admit it, but they are all pretty terrified of you.”

“The Ares cabin is not terrified of me,” Will argued with the roll of his eyes. “They make fun of me all the time.”

“And yet when they need to go to the infirmary they try to avoid it because they don’t want a terrifying lecture from you.” Nico pushed back with his own roll of his eyes. “I have actively seen them go to the Apollo cabin to seek out one of your other siblings if you are in the infirmary. Which need I remind you is almost all the time. I think this power swap is a good thing for you. It is showing you that you can step back and relax a bit. That after you leave for college everything will be fine.”

“We’re demigods, Nico.” Will frowned. “It is never going to be just fine.”

“Maybe it will be,” Nico shrugged.

“When did you get to be such the optimist?” Will teased.

“I have been around you too long,” Nico teased back, a huge smile on his face. “You have been rubbing off on me in more ways than one.” He smirked.

“Nico!” Will shouted in shock, but couldn’t help laughing. “You are terrible sometimes you know that?”

“Laughing is the best medicine, doctor’s orders.” 

“Dork” Will snickered as he leaned into Nico.

“You’re the one that said it first, Sunshine.” Nico quipped smugly. 

“You’re still a dork.”

“We’re both dorks.” Nico said with a bright smile. “You know,” he continued. “Even if our powers don’t swap back it might not be so bad.”

Will sat up so he could look Nico in the eyes, “What do you mean by that?”

Nico smiled, “Well, for example. Even without your powers you are still amazingly skilled as a doctor. It was the only way you could have survived through everything otherwise you would have literally burnt yourself out by overuse. Now with you going to college to become one you’ll have a way to defend yourself if something does happen.”

“Yeah, if I even learn to control them.” Will scoffed.

“You will,” Nico said. “I don’t think you are giving yourself enough credit. I think you might know my powers better than you think. You spent so much time researching them with me so that you could help me heal.”

Will thought about it, Nico wasn’t wrong in that aspect. With the help of Hades and Persephone as well as other children of Hades/Pluto that they had visited in the Underworld, they had learned a great deal about Nico’s powers. The reason why shadow traveling was so exhausting was because you would literally become a shadow and to get out of the shadows and reform into a solid person again was draining. The voices that Nico would hear telling him to give in and join them were people that weren’t able to reform, now lost forever in the shadows. People that had forgotten who they were.

He smiled as he gently took the sun pendent on Nico’s bracelet and ran his finger along it. He had given it to Nico so he would never forget who he was. That there was someone always waiting for him when he returned from the shadows. Lou Ellen had enchanted it so it would never break or come off unless Nico wished it. 

Nico let out a loud yawn as he pulled Will down with him. “We’ll think about this more in the morning. For now, you are here so rest.” Will nodded as a yawn escaped him. Nico was right. They could discuss this more in the morning. Will was right where he wanted to be, wrapped in Nico’s arms.

***

Their powers didn’t switch back after months, but neither cared at that point. They actually ended up being able to expand on each others powers from the knowledge of their own powers. Will had learned that he could actually manipulate the shadows well enough to create temporary bandages and stitches until the wound could be dealt with correctly. He also learned he could ‘heal’ skeletons and zombies so they looked like they did before they died. A useful trick that Nico wished he would have learned so that monsters didn’t know he was actually alone.

Nico, on the other hand, was able to learn that Will’s healing abilities could actually detect when a person was going to die if they were injured badly enough. Something he assumed that Will must have always known, but just didn’t really want to think about. The most impressive thing was he learned that Will’s powers were not just healing, but the opposite as well, disease. At first they thought that Nico had gotten his powers back when the grass started to wilt around him. Little did they know that he was actually unleashing the a disease that devastated plants. 

All in all, both Will and Nico just accepted that their powers were now switched forever. But neither minded. It only helped them grow even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this prompt had me stumped. Maybe later down the line I will think of something better, but for now this is what I got!
> 
> Let me know what you think or maybe suggest something. XD haha


End file.
